marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
X-Men Vol 1 5
Volume: 1 Issue: 5 Month: May Year: 1964 Credits Editor: Stan Lee Writer: Stan Lee Pencils: Jack Kirby Inker Paul Reiman Colourist: Not Credited Letterer: Sam Rosen Cover Art: Jack Kirby Synopsis "Trapped: One X-Man" The X-Men return Professor Xavier to the mansion so that he can get some rest and hopefully regain his powers. The X-Men begin to ponder what they will do without Professor Xavier's powers when they hear Jean's parents arrive for a visit. The X-Men quickly change into their civilian clothes so that they can greet their visitors. They excuse Professor Xavier's absence and give Jean's parents a tour of the mansion. The party heads to the Danger Room where the students explain that it is a gym. When everyone else leaves, Scott is accidentally trapped in the Danger Room and a program designed for the Beast starts automatically. Scott is able to repel the obstacles that the Danger Room presents until the program ends. Outside of the Danger Room, the Grey's are unaware of anything out of the ordinary and the rest of the day goes smoothly, and eventually they leave. On Asteroid M, Magneto and his Brotherhood of Evil Mutants continue their search for the X-Men, but cannot find any trace of their whereabouts. His henchmen ask him why it is so important to find the X-Men, so Magneto explains that as long as the X-Men are around they will intervene in his plans for mutants to rule the world. He then explains that he has devised a new plan in order to coax the X-Men out of their hiding spots. The X-Men are taking care of Professor Xavier when a sports event comes on the television. There is a contestant that manages to win using incredible jumps, so the crowd turns angry on him because they believe he is a cheater. The X-Men realize that the contestant is a mutant, so they head out to help him. Once they rescue the mutant from the angry crowd, Beast realizes something familiar about the new mutant. Beast pulls of a mask to reveal that it is actually Toad. The Brotherhood attacks the X-Men, and Magneto is able to capture Angel. The Brotherhood flees with Angel, but they are forced to leave Toad who was captured by the X-Men. Back on Asteroid M, Magneto interrogates Angel as to the location of the other X-Men, but Angel refuses to tell him. Magneto then attempts to brainwash Angel. The X-Men try to decide what to do with Toad when he suddenly falls into a trance. Toad's only thoughts are that he has to return to Magneto. He pulls out a communicator and summons a capsule for the sky. The X-Men decide to go with Toad to wherever he is heading in order to find Angel. The X-Men appear on Asteroid M to the Brotherhood's surprise. Magneto heads over to activate a switch designed to kill the X-Men with the push of a button, but the console is sabotaged by the Scarlet Witch because she cannot tolerate murder. Magneto and the two siblings argue over their loyalties giving the X-Men enough time to free Angel and attack. The fighting causes some extensive damage to the space station which causes it to start to fall apart. Cyclops is trapped in a section of the asteroid that breaks off right away. Iceman has to create an ice tunnel so that Angel can go and rescue Cyclops. Before the asteroid is fully destroyed, the X-Men use the capsule to return to Earth. When the X-Men return to the mansion they try to tell Professor Xavier what had occurred. Professor Xavier informs them that he was able to follow everything, because he had not actually lost his powers. He wanted to see if his students were able to cope without his mental abilities, which they were able to do. ---- Featured Character(s) *The X-Men **Cyclops **Beast **Angel **Iceman **Marvel Girl *Professor X Supporting Characters * Villains *Brotherhood of Evil Mutants **Magneto **Toad **Quicksilver **Scarlet Witch **Mastermind Other Characters *John Grey, Jean Grey's Father *Elaine Grey, Jean Grey's Mother Locations *Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters *Asteroid M ---- Notes * ---- Trivia * ---- Recommended Readings: * ---- Related Articles * ---- External Links * ---- Uncanny X-Men 5 Category:1964, May